Link (Termina)
|-|Regular= |-|Deku= |-|Goron= |-|Zora= |-|Fierce Deity= Summary Having been returned to his childhood by Princess Zelda at the end of Ocarina of Time, Link goes on a search for a "beloved and invaluable friend", implied to be the fairy Navi,who flew away at the end of Ocarina of Time. While traveling deep inside the Lost Woods, Link is ambushed by the Skull Kid and his two friends, the fairy siblings Tatl and Tael. The Skull Kid makes off with Link's Ocarina of Time, and in the subsequent chase, Link is transported into the parallel world of Termina, where the Skull Kid uses his magic to turn Link into a Deku Scrub. During this process, Tatl becomes separated from the Skull Kid and Tael, and joins Link in order to find them, becoming his fairy companion for the remainder of the game. In the caves beneath Termina, Link meets the mysterious Happy Mask Salesman, who agrees to return Link to his normal shape if Link returns Majora's Mask to him, an artifact of ancient power that was stolen by the Skull Kid. As Link embarks on this quest, he learns little by little of the looming catastrophe threatening the land: the Moon in the sky has assumed a horrible, evil face and has abandoned its orbit, and will collide with Termina in exactly three days. Link's quest to restore himself quickly becomes a quest to save the land, during which he not only returns to his original form, but acquires masks enabling him to freely transform between his Hylian, Deku, Goron, and Zora forms. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C, 2-C with Light Arrows | 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C, possibly higher | 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Hylian, Chosen Hero of the Gods Attack Potency: Unknown (Deku Link cannot harm most of his opponents, has only shown to stun opponents like Odawala) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Possess the triforce of courage.), Low Macroverse level with Light Arrows (Can harm Majora and his masks with the light arrows. Light arrows have been used to harm Yuga Ganon) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+, ''' possibly '''higher (More powerful in his Goron form) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ | At least Macrocosmic level+ '(The Fierce Diety is superior to Majora who created Termina, a parallel world of Hyrule.) 'Dimensionality: 3-D,' 4-D' as a triforce user | 4-D Travel Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Moves slightly faster then his human self) | Sub-Relativistic '''(Should be superior to BOTW Link), possibly '''Relativistic '''with Bunny Hood (Stated to grant the user the "power of the wilds", views time 5x slower then his regular state.) | '''Sub-Relativistic (Moves slightly slower then his human self), higher with Goron Roll (Is the only form that can keep up with Goht) | Sub-Relativistic, higher in water (Zora Link can swim fast enough to nearly outrun currrents) | Relativistic Combat Speed: Unknown | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable, higher with Bunny Hood | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | At least MFTL, possibly Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Unknown (Shown to keep up with enemies like Odowla) | MFTL (Should be superior to his past self. Can react to Majora's lasers. Comparable to King Igo who can block light before it's shone on him.), MFTL+ with Bunny Hood (Could react to the clock and easily count 10 seconds with the bunny hood mask, something he was incapable of doing in base. Which was calculated at this. Making him 5x faster), possibly Immeasurable (Has one piece of the triforce, which the complete one allowed Ganondorf to transcend time and space.) | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | At least MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can seemingly move blocks but those are moreso shown as easy to move) | At least Class 25, Class E with Giant's Mask | At least Class 25, possibly Class E (Stated to be able to lift objects without effort and it's mightier then any other) | At least Class 25 | At least Class E Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+ | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+, possibly higher | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+ | At least Macrocosmic+ Durability: Unknown | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+, possibly higher | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ | At least Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: Very High (Could travel and fight around for 3 days without showing any hint of tiring), Infinite with Chateau Romani Range: Extended melee range. Varies from tens of meters to tens of kilometers with ranged weapons. Hundreds to possibly Thousands of Kilometers with teleporting (Can warp around different lands of Termina). Macrocosmic+ with Empathic Manipulation (Sustained Termina with his pure heart), Low Macroverseal with the ocarina of time (Can reset time on a universal scale, it's telepathy could call out to Saria while she was in the chamber of sages, an alternate universe) Powers and Abilities: |-|Human= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8. Like all other Links is reliant on the spirit of the hero allowing him to reincarnate endlessly), Enhanced Senses (Can naturally sense people behind him without them making a sound, & with the Mask of Scents), Animal Telepathy (Don Gero's mask allows him to speak to frogs), Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery (Sneaks in Pirates Fortress), Acrobatics, Precognition (Not combat applicable. Link foresaw his encounter with Ganon in his dreams.), Explosion Manipulation (Via bombs, bombchus, and blast mask), Healing (Via potions), Animal Manipulation (Cause cows to produce milk when they play Epona's song), Broadway Force (Bremen's Mask allows Link to have animals and enemies follow him in a marching band), Telekinesis (Can restore broken signs with Song of Healing), Light Manipulation & Paralysis Inducement (With deku nuts, creates aa blinding flash of light and paralyzes his foes), Sealing (Can seal enemies and objects inside of one of his empty bottles, even ghost can't escape), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, and light variety), Fire Manipulation (With fire arrows), Ice Manipulation (With ice arrows), Light Manipulation & Holy Manipulation (With light arrows), Teleportation (Can teleport with the song of soaring), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation & Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can eat Poes, who are souls. Can see and kill ghosts, and nonexistent beings), Invisibility via Perception Manipulation (Via the Stone Mask), Mind Control (Of the undead via the Captain's Mask), Mind Reading (Via the Mask of Truth), Attack Reflection (With mirror shield), Empathic Manipulation (Soothe the hearts/souls of others with song of healing, the great fairies mask makes stray fairies not fear Link, the Circus Leader's Mask can cause people to shed tears, Couple's Mask can end bickering upon being worn. Link's pure heart allowed Termina to keep existing until he left it), Power Nullification (Can dispel curses), Time Manipulation (Can speed up, slow, and rewind time with the variations of the Song of Time), Weather Manipulation (Via the Song of Storms), Summoning (Can summon Epona with Epona's Song or the Four Giants with Oath to Order, can summon a Keaton with the Keaton mask), Sleep Manipulation (Via Goron's lullaby, Can induce/dispel magical sleep), Creation & Pseudo Duplication (Can create statues of his current form via various melodies), Transformation (Has several transformations via various masks, granting him increased stats and abilities), Illusion & Perception Negation (Can penetrate illusions, Perception Manipulation, and can see through things with the Lens of Truth), Statistics Amplification (The Giant's Mask vastly increases physical strength and range, the Bunny Hood increases Link's speed), Time Paradox Immunity (Aonuma in an interview states that when Link resets time, "every time he goes back to the beginning of that three day cycle, he goes back in time but he stays who he is, he retains everything that is part of his person."), Power Mimicry (Upon making someone into a mask he can transform into the species and have all of their innate abilities), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Transmutation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Empathic Manipulation (Can spend a long time deep in the Lost Woods without becoming a Skull Kid or Stalfos and isn't a Kokiri. Withstands the boundless sorrow he feels upon putting on a transformation mask.), Death Manipulation (Albeit limited), Extreme Cold (Travels top a snowy mountain with only a tunic), Curse Manipulation (If he drinks milk the bubbles curse will no longer affect him), Power Nullification (The bubbles curse only temporarily curses him), Corruption (Unaffected by Fierce Deity masks corruption), and Paralysis Inducement (Unaffected by deku nuts) |-| Deku Link= Magic & Possible Acid Manipulation (With his magic bubbles), Situational Flight and Levitation (Via the Deku Flowers), Burrowing (Can burrow himself underground in dirt, flowers, etc.), Can skip across water, Light Manipulation & Paralysis Inducement (With deku nuts, creates a blinding flash of light and paralyzes his foes, his spin attack can stun enemies), Power Bestowal (Deku Scrubs can enhance your carrying capacity), Breath Attack (Via bubble magic, should also scale to other dekus who can shoot out deku nuts), Small Size (Type 0, So light that he can stand on lilipads without them sinking and can't press down on switches), Inorganic Physiology, His Deku Shield covers all areas allowing him to block any attack that isn't fire |-|Goron Link= Possible Vibration Manipulation (Causes the ground to vibrate with any of his hits or when he does a ground pound.), Spike Manipulation (If Goron Link has magic powers he can cause spikes to come out of his body), Spin Dash (Can roll into enemies as a Goron), Inorganic Physiology, Martial Arts (Sumo in particular, though Goron Link knows punch combos), Resistance to Fire, Heat and Magma Manipulation (Death Mountain, their home, is hot enough to make skin burn, regardless of heat resistant equipment the person hasFlame Guard equipment and spontaneously make wood burn, and can easily resist walking on Magma. Goron Link can easily walk on laval), Can read Goron scripture |-| Zora Link= Self-Sustenance (Type 1.), Aura, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, & Attack Reflection (As Zora Link he can create an electric shield that deflects enemies), Martial Arts, Adept in Swimming, Body Control (Zora Link extends his white fin to create a shield. Zora Link can use his fins as boomerangs), Surface Scaling (Zora's can swim up currents and waterfalls), Reactive Evolution (Not combat applicable. The Zora's eventually overtime evolved into the Rito tribe due to the ethereal waters of the Great Sea), Longevity (Many Zora's can live for a long time, King Zora was around while Link was a child in Breath of the Wild and was still around even after he was asleep for 100 years), Can read Zoran scripture |-|Fierce Deity Link= All of the same abilities, plus Energy Projection |-| Triforce of Courage= Has the Triforce of Courage which gives him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Farore's power, including, amplified Magical power, Immense Courage, Immortality (Type 4. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Healing (Healed Link's wounds right before his fight with Ganon, upon touching a piece Link was healed), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= Swords *'Kokiri Sword:' A short blade, suitable for a child. This sword is a treasure of the Kokiri. *'Great Fairy’s Sword:' A double handed longsword granted by the Great Fairy of Ikana Canyon. It’s a magical weapon that’s incredibly powerful, and can even be used when Link’s powers are nullified or sealed. *'Gilded Sword:' The most powerful normal sword in Majora’s Mask. It is an upgraded version of the Razor Sword, being boosted with Gold Dust. It has Acausality, as it doesn’t disappear when Link goes back in time, unlike its previous form. It is also stated to be beyond time. *'Fierce Deity Sword:' A giant double helix sword wielded by Link when he dons the Fierce Deity Mask. It’s a two handed sword that can fire giant spirals of energy beams, while also being an extremely powerful melee weapon that requires two hands to wield. It is likely the strongest sword in the entire franchise, not counting Ghirahim’s true form. Shields *'Hero's Shield:' The shield bears many similarities to the Hylian Shield's features, including a red bird, the blue base, the Triforce, and the metal decals. However, the Hero's Shield features a simplified and abstract style in comparison. The bird's head is more hunched, and the shape cannot be seen, but its face is visible. Its wings are also much larger than its body, and point down. The Triforce has moved from above the bird to below it, greatly decreased in size. *'Mirror Shield:' Another powerful shield. It is capable of reflecting and absorbing energy. |-|Equipment= *'Bomb:' Can be either placed, thrown, or rolled, and explode after a set period of time. *'Bow:' Link can deftly shoot arrows from it. There are many types of arrows: Fire, Ice, and Light. They fire arrows with fire magic, ice magic, and light arrows kill evil itself. *'Bottles:' Allows Link to store people, items, or enemies. *'Hookshot:' It allows Link to grab onto things from afar and either drag them in, or drag Link to them. It has a few variations. *'Ocarina of Time:' Link can time travel, change the time of day, teleport to certain locations, create statue duplicates, heal souls and turn them into masks, summon rainstorms, call on his horse or his scarecrow friend, and trigger secrets depending on the song. *'Deku Nuts:' A seed from a Deku Baba that explodes in a light when thrown at the ground, and paralyzes the enemy. *'Deku Stick:' A stick that's twice as powerful as the Kokiri Sword but far less durable. It can also be lit on fire. *'Lens of Truth:' A mysterious Sheikah item that sees the invisible and dispels illusions when gazed through the eye of it. *'Bombchu:' A bomb shaped like a mouse. It can be placed and it moves on its own until it either hits something or its fuse runs out, in which it explodes. |-|Helpers= *'Tatl:' Link's fairy companion who can give an analysis to the enemy for Link including their weaknesses, and fairies naturally sense things that even Link can't. *'Epona:' Link's horse that he can call with Epona's song. Allows him to traverse the land faster. |-|Pickups= *'Heart :' A collectible that restores his life. *'Magic Jar:' A collectible that restores his magic. |-|Bottled Items= Potions *'Red Potion:' Heals Link a good bit when drank. *'Green Potion:' Restores Link’s magic. *'Blue Potion:' Recovers all LIFE and magic. Other Bottled Items *'Fairy:' Releases a fairy that either heals Link or revives him if he dies. *'Chateau Romani:' A drink bough that was made by Romani, the Termina version of his friend Malon (child version). It completely restores his magic and makes it unlimited for a whole three days. *'Milk:' A drink that restores some of Link's life, has two helpings. *'Mushrooms:' Weird magical mushrooms that have varying effects. They’re normally ingredients for Magic Powder. If ingested, there’s varying effects. The most common is either a long sleep or transmutation into a woodland creature. Masks *'Mask of Truth:' A mask that allows Link to read minds. *'Deku Mask:' A mask resembling the Deku Butler’s son, and contains the soul of him. It turns Link into a nigh-carbon copy of him, therefore turning him into a Deku Shrub. He can skip on water, fire bubbles, and fly from a flower. *'Goron Mask:' A mask containing the soul of Darmani, the Goron chief. It turns Link into a nigh-carbon copy of him, therefore turning him into a Goron. He has increased strength, a fire punch, a high resistance to fire, and can roll quickly while extruding spikes from his body. *'Zora Mask:' A mask containing a soul of the Zora guitarist Makal. It turns Link into a nigh-carbon copy of him, therefore turning him into a Zora. He acts sort of like his normal adult self, but can fight with his fins, has a natural maneuverability in water, has a bio-electrical damaging aura that must be activated, and can launch his fins like a boomerang. *'Fierce Deity Mask:' One of the strongest artifacts in the entire series. It turns Link into the Fierce Deity, which vastly increases his stats and allows him to rapid-fire spiral beams of energy. *'All Night Mask:' The mask prevents Link from sleeping. It used to be a torture mask. *'Blast Mask:' A mask that acts like a bomb (that doesn’t go away) when Link activates it. Unless Link is shielding, it damages him as well. *'Bremen Mask:' A mask that plays music and makes people think he’s their leader. *'Captain’s Hat:' A mask that makes the undead think that he is one of them, and therefore stops their attacks. Link can then command said undead. *'Couple’s Mask:' A mask that when worn, softens people’s hearts, and ends fights. *'Giant’s Mask:' A mask that turns Link into a giant. *'Gibdo Mask:' A mask that makes zombies and mummies dance. *'Mask of Scents:' A mask that makes Link’s sense of smell go through the roof. *'Stone Mask:' A mask that turns Link invisible, and renders him to ignored even if he’s attacking someone or in their way. *'Great Fairy Mask:' Calms the stray fairies and makes them come to you. *'Keaton Mask:' Used to summon a Keaton spirit. *'Don Gero's Mask:' Used to talk to Frogs. *'Circus Leader's Mask:' Induces sadness and causes people to cry around you. *'Romani's Mask:' Mask that's proof of one being an adult, used for Link to go into the Tavern at night. *'Kafei's Mask:' Used to search for the missing Kafei. *'Garo's Mask:' Allows Link to summon Garo. *'Kamaro's Mask:' A mask that has Link mimic the late Kamaro's dance moves. *'Kamaro's Mask:' A mask that allows Link to talk to the mail. *'Bunny Hood:' A mask that allows Link to run far faster then before. Intelligence: Genius (Can use items right after wielding them, regarded from Tatl as good, defeated Skull Keeta in combat who led the Ikana Army who commented that he skillfully defeated him. Bested the Garo Master in combat, who states Link was spectacular, the Garo's are trained assassins. Could defeat King Igos Du Ikana's lackeys one of which comments they were the best swordsman of Ikana Valley, and defeated King Igos himself who was stated by Tatl to be on a whole different level from the other two. Could get through Stone Tower which King Igos states that not even hundreds of his soldiers could topple it.) Weaknesses: Nothing notable in human form, fire as Deku Link, water as Goron Link. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spin Attack - Link holds out his sword and charges the energy in it to deal a devastating spin slash that extends further the long he charges his energy. Jump Slash - Link leaps forward into the air and brings his sword down on his enemy. Dead Man's Volley - Link can parry energy beams back at his opponent. Bubble - Deku Link charges up a bubble out of his and releases it, the bubble has possible acidic affects. Deku Spin - Deku Link can spin around causing him to paralyze enemies. Deku Flight - If near a deku flower Deku Link can shoot out of it and fly for a short while. Goron Punch - Goron Link charges up his punch allowing him to punch as such forces equal to Adult Link's megaton hammer. Goron Pound - Goron Link rolls up into a ball, jumps, and pounds the ground shaking the area around him. Stated to be a "quaking impact". Goron Roll - Goron Link crouches into a ball and can roll around, with enough magic he can cause spikes to come out of his body. Zora Shield - Creates a shield that electrocutes and deflects enemies that touch him. Zora Karate - Zora Link does a flurry of punches and ends with a kick. Double Cutters - Zora Link puts both of his hands together to hold and release his double cutters that act like boomerangs and cuts through enemies. Energy Beams - Fierce Diety Link can shoot out beams of energy with his Fierce Diety sword. Key: Deku Link | Human Link | Goron Link | Zora Link | Fierce Diety Link Note: This Link is still technically the Link (Ocarina of Time) child, but slightly older and in a different timeline. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Link (Hero of the Winds) - Link's profile (Both were at Low 2-C, Powers and Abilities were composited, Fate Manipulation was disabled for Wind Waker Link) Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Human Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Gods Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Space Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Acid Users Category:Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Spike Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Aquatic Respiration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Surface Scaling Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Immortals Category:Triforce Users Category:Geniuses Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Links Category:Superhumans Category:Kids Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users